


we all need something sweet every now and again

by heart_locket



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, ill add tags as i go, pining boys, sleepover, soft moments, surf’s up reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_locket/pseuds/heart_locket
Summary: hello!! i’m taking fluff requests for bethan, which you can send to my tumblr @whitechapel-ethan i will put a summary for each story in the notes before :) (meant to be one shots)
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

hello!! i’m taking fluff requests for bethan, which you can send to my tumblr @whitechapel-ethan i will put a summary for each story in the notes before :) (meant to be one shots)

if i don’t get any requests i’ll probably just find some prompts and go off those- but pls send requests/prompts!! i can do trans characters/non binary characters as long as the focus is on benny and ethan :)


	2. Sleepover

“What’s this movie about?”

“It’s these penguins right, and- dude I can’t believe you’ve never seen Surf’s Up. That’s crazy.”

Benny looked at his friend who was practically vibrating with excitement. It was a movie, one with a dumb plot too in Benny’s opinion, but he loved Ethan. He’d do anything for him. Even if it meant watching an animated film about penguins that surf.

...Maybe not anything.

Ethan walked to the kitchen, grabbing popcorn and some soda before preparing the living room for the movie. He placed the drinks and snacks down on the table before grabbing extra pillows for the couch. Benny didn’t understand why Ethan was making a big deal over this movie. I mean, he usually holds this energy with other movies they watch, but Surf’s Up? Really? Oh well. He’s not complaining.

As he heard Ethan’s footsteps around the house he raised his voice a bit. “Hey, don’t forget to get a blanket.” The shorter boy scoffs as he returns with some pillows. “I don’t need a blanket.”  
“You literally, you say that every time we watch a movie and then you complain about being cold but too tired to get up and then either I have to get you a blanket or you complain all night.”

Ethan’s face flushed pink, quickly averting his eyes from his friend. “Listen,” He said with a shaky voice. “You didn’t have to call me out like that.” He sat down on the couch to the right of Benny, body somewhat tense from the unwanted but accurate statement.

“Au contraire my friend, now go get a blanket.” Benny nagged.

Ethan quickly spread his legs over his friend's lap and laid his head on one of the couch’s armrests. He stretched his limbs and made an over-exaggerated yawn. “Too late dude. Already cozy.” Benny rolls his eyes and lays his head back. “Whatever, I’m not getting you one when you start whining.”

Benny stretches and grabs the remote for the screen in front of them. He presses the play button and braces for this dumb penguin movie. He lies his head back and tries to get comfortable despite his friend’s legs on his lap.

Ethan was usually a touchy person, but his friend’s contact still made him feel weird.  
Not bad weird, but Benny knew thinking about how his friend made him feel for too long would make him visibly on edge.

~  
~  
~  
About 45 minutes into the movie and he’s tired of watching Big Z and Cody argue about the right way to build a surfboard. He had so many complaints, but Ethan likes it, so that’s what matters.

Or at least that’s what mattered until he turned to the right, to find his best friend asleep on the couch. _Are you fucking kidding me._ Benny was tired and wanted to do literally anything else. He turned off the tv and started to poke his friends face.“E, get up.” He said, hushed. “Movie’s over and we gotta clean up.”

Ethan didn’t budge.

“Ethan. You gotta move dude.” The shorter boy grumbled quietly before responding. “Cap.”  
Benny was not gonna deal with this. “Get up or I’m gonna piss on you.” Ethan groaned and pulled his legs towards his torso. Benny sighed softly and started to clean up, picking up the half eaten chips and throwing away the trash he was responsible for.

Ethan continued to sleep peacefully on the couch as Benny put things away. He looked cute. His expression calm and lax instead of tense with his brows knit together. Benny watched his chest rise and fall slowly, then looked at his eyelashes. He always liked Ethan’s eyelashes, so long and pretty. Benny shook his head and finished cleaning up, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

“Alright, come on.” The taller boy called. “Get up so we can sleep upstairs.” Ethan huffed and turned away from his friend. “No.” He stated firmly.

Benny pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Dude, where am I supposed to sleep?” Because he could just leave Ethan down here and sleep upstairs, but that feels weird. And it’s not like Ethan’s gonna share the couch-

“Mm..cuddle.”

_What._

“What?”

“Cuddle. C’mere.” Ethan said, voice very soft.  
Benny was still processing that his friend would rather cuddle than literally go and sleep in his bed. He felt that thought hit him in the heart.

“Ben, pleaaaaase. It’s cold…” He complained. Before the taller boy knew what he was doing, his body was moving to his friend. His face flushed and was glad that Ethan wasn’t fully conscious enough to see it.

Benny laid down next to him, feeling very squished and jittery. He was interrupted from his thoughts when his friend pulled on his shirt collar.

“Benny. Cuddle?” He was so cute. Benny felt his chest squeeze before responding. “How do I-“  
Ethan then latched his arms around him,  
throwing one over Benny’s chest. He pulled the boy closer to him as he tried to readjust himself, so he could be more comfortable with his shorter friend holding him. “Jesus, E, you’re freezing.”

Ethan didn’t say anything and just hummed in response.

A couple minutes passed of them lying in the dark, Benny’s heart hammering out of his chest and Ethan with his arm over him.  
“You gotta calm down, dude.” Ethan said softly, his words partially slurring together.

Benny stared at the dark eyes beside him. “I’m trying.”

Benny was caught up in his own thoughts when Ethan leaned in and captured his lips, softly kissing the warm boy in front of him. “Love you, Benny.” Ethan said through giggles. He then relaxed his head on Benny’s chest and fell asleep.

_What the fuck._   
_WHAT._   
_HE JUST KISSED ME._   
_WHAT_

  
Benny’s mind was racing with too many thoughts at once. He glanced down at his friend on his chest, and sighed.

Fuck it.

Benny pressed a kiss to the top of Ethan’s head and decided to put it off for tomorrow, now matter how much adrenaline was pulsing through his veins.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:: whitechapel-ethan  
> eat something if you haven’t! or if you have and you’re still hungry! also get something to drink, you deserve it :D


End file.
